All Fired Up: A Collection of Fairy Tail Stories
by dark dreamerx
Summary: [AFTER CURRENT ARC, GMG. A collection of stories with various pairings; Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, etc. Based on a role play my friend and I are doing.] FIRST STORY: The Googely Gang - Natsu and Lucy join Gray and Juvia on a mission against a gang of rapists! They only rape pretty mages... so Happy thinks Lucy has nothing to worry about... right? [Humor/Silly/Eventual Romance]
1. Addressed Confessions & A Bunch of Liars

**A/N:** _My first Fairy Tail story! WOOT :D! Actually to be honest, my friend (DarkHope) and I are rping this whole thing... and I'm just writing it into a story xD. Wooo! I hope our idea is awesome... I think I'll make this a collection of my rps and hopefully everyone likes them hehe. Sometimes they will be a bit cracked out, but who doesn't love that xD? If they are more than one chapter, which I believe this one will be, I'll note it in the chapters... but our stories will have to do with each other so this will probably be a really long story if you're interested xD!_

_**Pairings:**__ Nalu of course, Gruvia, and all of the other fun parings... Jerza... um, Gevy(not sure if that's the right pairing name o_o)? And I think that's all of the pairings for now... haha. Maybe some Elfman/Evergreen and... all of the other characters will come into play eventually! It's just hard writing about so many characters at once... _

_**Time: **I guess this shall be after the current arc, the **GMG**! So if you aren't up to date I'm sorry, because it's really good haha. That's all..._

_**Notes:**__ Italics should be thoughts as well as emphasis, anddd... I think that's all._

_Scene changes will be with some random symbols I used in one of my other fics: _

_::-::-::-::-::-__::-::-::-::-::-__::-::-::-::-::_

**Copyright:** _I only own the random villain/characters I create... Mashima-san owns all of Fairy Tail otherwise, yus._

**Original: **02/03/13

NaluxGruvia

**The Googely Gang**

_By: darkdreamerx_

**Summary: **_Natsu and Lucy join Gray and Juvia on a mission against a gang of rapists! They only rape pretty mages... so Happy thinks Lucy has nothing to worry about... right? [Humor/Silly/Eventual Romance]_

_::-::-::-::-::-__::-::-::-::-::-__::-::-::-::-::_

**Chapter 1**

_Addressed Confessions; A Bunch of Liars_

* * *

It was quiet in her room except for the scribbling of a pen; paper being filled with numerous sentences. The celestial mage smiled to herself, satisfied at the way her chapter was coming along.

"Lucyyyyy!" Ah, there was the familiar disturbance in her infinite train of thoughts. His voice calling out to her through the open window which, she recalled, happened quite frequently. Oh no, _more_ than quite frequently. It seemed to happen...

Every. Damn. Day.

"What?" she replied, almost _too_ sweetly. Blonde hair swished, turning to address the disturbance that blundered it's way into her room, toppling onto her bed with a blue cat in its' wake.

"Happy!" he huffed, "How could you mistake the glass for a window?!" The boy rubbed his head ruefully, onyx eyes finally resting on his teammate. She was sitting at her desk, greeting him with a terrifying smile. "Hi Lucy...?"

"Sorry Natsuuuu!" was all the cat said before he, too, noticed the look on Lucy's face. "Erm..."

Auburn squinted to a glare, heated eyes regarding the partners in front of her with a frown present on her face. She ground out, "Why do you both have to barge into my room every day?! Huh?"

Salmon hair shook as his head inclined, eyeing the girl incredulously; the question didn't make the least bit of sense. "Well, we like the window... Happy was carrying me from the guild so it was easier to just...fly in...?" Natsu's voice trailed off, blinking at the exasperated girl sitting at her desk.

She exhaled, then took another ragged breath to continue her tirade, "There's a door! And if you used it, maybe I wouldn't be so angry all the time!" With a huff she added, "I'm busy. Why are you guys here?"

Happy shrugged and looked at Natsu, who just grinned at her stupidly. The dragon slayer rose from the bed and sauntered over to Lucy's chair, towering over her suspiciously. "Whatcha doing?" he asked. The pen dropped from her fingers while he snatched her loose papers into his hands. Onyx scanned them thoughtlessly while pushing away Lucy's flailing arms. A frown replaced his blank face and Lucy could only watch in utter disbelief, and horror, as he carelessly tossed her scribbles out the window. "This sucks," he stated.

"...wh—?"

The blue feline, still sitting on the bed, put two paws over his ears. The fighting would begin in three, two, one...

"Natsu." It was low, laced with venom.

Said boy gulped, observing the malicious energy surrounding his partner. "Yeah...?"

"WHAT. THE. HELL. IS YOUR PROBLEM?! HOW COULD YOU JUST _THROW_ AWAY MY WORK!?" It took less than two seconds for the chair to become vacant and delicate hands to wrap around the dragon slayer's throat tightly.

"GAH—!" he choked, staggering backwards and tripping over his clumsy feet. Both of them fell, and Lucy's grip only got worse.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" she growled, figure hovered over the salamander's paralyzed body below her. He writhed under her, squirming and gagging with no salvation.

"Lu...cy...! I...I ca..n't...bre...athe—!" he gasped, face growing pale.

The blonde released her grip, aggravated as hell. Why did this always happen to her? Her face was flushed, palpable anger radiating auburn eyes. "_Why_ are _you_ here?"

Natsu inhaled, beyond desperate for air, reeling to his feet unsteadily. His chest heaved and heaved before he could even process the question addressed to him. Thank the heavens he escaped Lucy's wrath. "I can breathe again!" he puffed. Then the salmon haired mage wore a different expression: disorientation. "Huh...? Oh, we're here because we're hungry..." The cerulean cat nodded in agreement, glad his "father" was still breathing.

A huge, frustrated sigh escaped Lucy's parted lips. The whole fiasco drained her to the point of exhaustion. And all she did was strangle Natsu for a few seconds! "Well I don't have any food here! You know I barely have any jewels to pay my rent!" Her hands clasped her head in frustration. "Why don't you go the guild and get food, huh?! Natsu, I'm so mad at you right now anyway so I'd rather you just leave!" The curves of her body accepted her hands and they locked in place, her stance commanding protruding elbows.

The source of her esteemed anger pouted, collapsing next to Happy while rubbing his throat tenderly. "But...we don't have any jewels. Neither does the guild! Since your dad left you some before he died... Ji-chan figured you could help feed the guild!" he exclaimed.

"Aye sir!"

With no response from the celestial mage, Natsu continued, thoughtful. "They sent me here! I asked them why... And apparently it's because they said you like me. Well, I figured that. I mean, sheesh, you should like your nakama!" At the end of his declaration, his face held an overbearing smile.

Happy shook his head, mumbling "Natsu no baka..." and then steered his big eyes to Lucy.

"What." A crimson blush stained her cheeks, no longer flushed from being angry. "I do NOT like you! Who even SAID that?! And if you don't have any jewels either, then we should just go on a job together! Master doesn't know what he's talking about...my father didn't leave anything behind... You know that well, Natsu..." Her voice became distant, a forlorn look manifested in her eyes.

"What do you mean you don't like me...? I thought we were nakama..." A perturbed expression was replaced by distress; then Natsu's eyes became ablaze. "What the hell!" he shouted, growing furious with every word. "Fine! I'll just ask Gray to go on a job with me since _you_ don't like me. I may fight with him, but he at least cares about me! I was going to ask _you,_ Lucy, but never mind! HAPPY! Let's go." His voice reverberated through her apartment, fueling the walls with angry fire to spit back at her.

Lucy''s eyes widened, blinking a few times before realizing Natsu had already stomped past her. She faintly heard Happy whine, mind wondering how the heck she ended up insulting her partner like that. "Na—Natsu! Wait!" Slender legs carried her to him, hands shooting out to grasp his right arm and swing him around in the same motion. She grasped his hand, squeezing it tightly while mustering the courage to look directly into his eyes.

"You are my nakama! You have been since I met you! I'm so sorry Natsu...don't leave!" Despite her efforts, auburn pooled with salty tears. "You're so special to me, and I know Gray cares about you... But I do too! I swear!" Allowing her eyes to glance at the floating cat beside Natsu's shoulder, her voice pleaded to him. "You believe me... Right?"

As if on cue, a rolling of the tongue ensued. "She liiiiiikes him!"

The dragon slayer ignored his feline friend, his attention on the girl in front of him. "Lucy..." His shoulders eased, the tension slowly dispersing out of his muscles as he watched liquid cascade down reddened cheeks. His free arm lifted, awkwardly brushing the water aside with clumsy fingers. A slight smile played on Natsu's lips before he spoke. "Right. I should have never doubted you... I'm sorry." He paused, squeezing her hand too as his smile widened, a grin now on his face. "Let's go back to the guild together and earn jewels for everyone _and_ ourselves! We can make up for those seven years... Let's get our team back!"

Lucy also ignored Happy, unwilling to argue about his latest comment. Her partner's words caused her to blush for a second time, but her lips split into a genuine smile. "Thank you, Natsu... I agree! We've been asleep for so long, we haven't had a chance to make any memories these past seven years... I'm ready to be a team again... And I'm ready for more adventures with you...and Happy!" A flashy smile graced the cat, and then Natsu was being pulled out the door. "Let's go!" the blonde laughed.

Natsu showed off his own toothy grin, pumping his legs down the steps. "YEAHHH, I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"AYE SIR!" Happy exclaimed, his wings carrying him through the air effortlessly.

They swung the door to the apartment complex open, ready to achieve their desires together. Still holding hands, Team Natsu sprinted down layers of cobblestone in the direction of Fairy Tail. After a couple of yards, their sprinting smashed themselves straight into a couple running opposite their path. All four of them hit the ground simultaneously, grunting and moaning from the impact.

A growl escaped the dragon slayers throat, fist ready to annihilate the obstruction. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR—EH?" Natsu let his mouth hang open, studying the two people splayed across from him. "...Gray? What are you and Juvia doing here?" he asked, dazed.

Happy watched the scene unfurl before him, his eyes glinting. "Natsu and Lucy... Gray and Juvia..." he sniggered to himself, floating blissfully above his fallen comrades. _ This should be good..._

Lucy was second to recover, observing the two in front of her with an incredulous look. "Gray...? Juvia...?" _Why are they here?_

"What the hell!" Gray retorted, "Watch where _you're_ going flame breath!" the ice mage fumed with narrowed eyes, exceedingly pissed off at his rival.

"_Me?!_" the dragon slayer repeated, his body growing heated from his anger. "Tch, shut up ice bastard! You wanna go?!"

"Waitttt—ack!" Lucy cried. With her hand still in Natsu's, she was dragged to her feet when he jumped to his. The action was so fast that the blonde almost toppled back over; she clutched her partner's arm with her other hand to steady herself. "Jeez Natsu! Don't get up so quickly!"

"I'll go any time!" the ice mage exclaimed, glaring at the boy in front of him. Beside him, Juvia's cerulean eyes regarded Natsu and Lucy's hands; their fingers were interlocked and they didn't seem phased.

Juvia's eyes widened, mumbling her thoughts aloud. "Lucy and Natsu...are holding hands..." Her mind then proceeded to fantasize; a certain ice mage and herself are on a date, holding hands. Her eyes clouded over, cheeks flushed. "Gray-sama... JUVIA SUPPORTS GRAY-SAMA!"

Ignoring Juvia's outburst, Gray too, noticed Team Natsu's intimate stance. He smirked as he stood, ocean eyes leveled with onyx. "But I think Lucy here is busy occupying your time, ne Natsu-chan?" The blue-haired girl rose to her feet next to him, dusting off her skirt silently.

At Gray's comment, Lucy instantly blushed. "W-What?" she stammered with red cheeks, wondering why the ice mage was teasing them about something so trivial. They were teammates after all! She would have retorted something, but her brain wasn't working properly. _Am I missing something here...?_

"E—Excuse me...? What did you say, stripper?!" Natsu retorted angrily. "Me and Happy went to get her like Ji-chan asked!" he said; his eyes narrowed and he continued talking. "And why are you here? I mean, look at you and Juvia... You have no right to talk!"

The water mage snapped out of her reverie at the sound of her and her Gray-sama's name meshing together. "Juvia was going to go on a quest by herself... But Gray-sama wouldn't let Juvia go alone...so he decided to accompany her!" she said, face rosy and fingers fidgeting.

"He liiiiiiiikes her!" Happy rolled his tongue, a giant smirk on his whiskered face.

Deciding he was an idiot for interrogating the couple before him while he was with Juvia, Gray started sweating; he never sweated; he had to do something. "Well—exactly! I'm just accompanying her as her _teammate_! Look at you though; you still didn't let go of her hand, fireface!"

_What was that, the fourth time he mentioned our hands?_ Lucy felt the heat from her face extend to her limbs; if she didn't let go of Natsu's hand now, he'd surely feel her, soon to be, sweaty palms! She dropped his hand but continued clinging to his arm; she felt interrogated and didn't really want to be standing there alone. _Even though he's really annoying sometimes, I meant what I said before... he's really special to me.__  
_

While giving Happy a furious gaze, he simply stated "Yes, Natsu definitely likes Lucy." and then turned his attention to Juvia. "Don't you want to go on your job?"

"That's not what I meant exactly..." Happy replied blankly.

Juvia threw her hands in the air, exasperated from the whole ordeal. "Yes Gray-sama! Juvia wants to...unless it's too much of a bother for you..." she mumbled, arms falling to the side, now feeling dejected from Gray's previous comment: she was only a teammate.

Onyx eyes widened; he was aggravated with everything Gray was saying; and a little perturbed as to why Lucy suddenly dropped his hand. "We're starting with that stuff again? Of course I like Lucy, she is my nakama! I will protect her no matter what!" he declared boldly. _Why does he keep saying all this weird stuff about us holding hands?_

Curious to know how Natsu was feeling about the situation, the blonde rose her head to rest her eyes on his face. "Are you...blushing, Natsu...?" Lucy whispered, noticing a slight tint of red on his tan cheeks; was Natsu embarrassed?

"Blushing? For... For what? I mean... GAH!" Natsu willed himself to shake off the nervous feeling he had and then grunted, clearing his throat. His eyes were now on Gray again. "Sure Gray. Why did you want to go with Juvia? She's one of the strongest girls in Fairy Tail. She can handle herself! Huh?! Also...Lucy. Why are you holding onto me?" He glanced down at her; expression bewildered.

Gray shook his head at Juvia; he obviously still wanted to go on the job with her. He wore a bored expression as he looked back at Team Natsu. "Yes, nakama _and_ lover. See?" he commented idly.

Lucy jerked her eyes from Natsu and let go of him all together, completely mortified at his blunt question. "Well I— You— We—" she stammered, swallowing thickly. _Why did he have to say it like that? _"F—Fine! Just finish this and let's go to the guild already..." Feeling disconcerted, she proposed a new topic as she faced the blue haired mage. "What request are you going on anyway, Juvia...?"

Beside her, Gray answered Natsu's remarks and Lucy's question. "Yes she's strong, but this job is S-Ranked! So obviously I had to accomadate her... I know _you _wouldn't be able to do anything, Natsu-chan." Gray chided, feeling smug at Natsu's flaring nostrils.

Deciding not to interfere with Gray's taunting, Juvia kept quiet. _The faster Lucy and Natsu are together, the faster Gray-sama will be all mine!_

"Gray, stop calling Natsu that! It's so weird..." the celestial mage criticized, wrinkling her nose. _These two are too much sometimes...!_

He shrugged, smiling at Lucy. "Defensive are we?" _So predictable..._

Another blush graced her face. "N—No!" _Damnit Gray!_

Natsu's rage radiated off his body and Lucy took a slight step away from him in fear. "I WOULD BE MORE HELP THAN YOU! In fact, I'm coming with you just to show you! Sorry to spoil your _date_!" He stuck his tongue out for good measure, looking quite childish. _Jerk._

"Gray-sama said Juvia is strong... and Natsu said date..." the blue haired mage mumbled to herself, disappearing into Juvia-Land to fantasize about Gray for a moment. Remembering Lucy's question made her jump back into her skin and answer her diligently. "Oh, it's an S-Ranked job. We were asked to investigate a village because of a gang..." She clenched her fists. "They have been raping pretty female mages, and Juvia took it upon herself to defeat those pigs!" Cerulean eyes rested on widened auburn, noting that Lucy must have been frightened. Then she remembered something and her eyes mirrored the stellar mage's. "Oh... Juvia did not know that Natsu and Lucy were lovers."

"W—Wait a minute! We aren't lovers!" Lucy shouted, her normal skin color barely recognizable on her face. _I swear I'll kill Gray!_

The blue cat landed beside Natsu, his teeth flashing. "Aye! So Gray wanted to make sure Juvia didn't get raped too! That's why he took the job..."

"Tch. Juvia needs to be protected from Gray; he always strips. This might be an excuse to rape her!" Natsu countered, his lips splitting into a wide grin. Then he burst out laughing, forgetting about Lucy and all of Gray's immature bickering briefly.

"What? Gray-sama, what are they talking about?" Juvia asked, her thoughts betraying her innocent expression. _Juvia would love to be raped by Gray-sama!_

While in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt, Gray's brain registered what the dragon slayer had said. He immediately stopped, caught in the act. "Shit—I do not! I would never rape Juvia!" Ocean eyes rested on her angelic face, staring intently. After a while he shuddered, directing his attention elsewhere. "Actually... She may be the one raping me..." he mumbled. _I should be the one fearing for my life._

"Gray! Though I don't argue with that... Don't say such rude things!" Lucy scolded, her hands resting on her hips. Then, everything the water and ice mage said finally sunk in; the blonde shuddered as well, terrified of the thoughts that were taking over her imagination. "Wait Juvia... Did you say a raping gang... That rapes... pretty mages...?" she asked dumbly. When Juvia nodded, Lucy gulped audibly. All color drained from her face; she was finally white again. She shook her head repeatedly, looking at Natsu with engorged eyes. "I'M NOT GOING ON THAT JOB! GO BY YOURSELF!" she all but screamed at him.

The ice mage seethed, pissed at his fellow guild members. "I don't want to ruin YOUR date, so go on a different job, dragon shit! And Happy, why don't you give Carla a fish? Or better yet, fly away with Natsu?"_  
_

Happy sulked, crossing his paws over his furry chest. "Carla never accepts fish from me..."

"Oi! We have to go, Lucy! I don't trust these two on that type of mission!" the salmon haired boy exclaimed, holding a fist in the air. "WE'RE GOING! Uh wait...what date?" He looked at Lucy, his eyebrow raised.

"Forget it, Natsu. And I'm definitely not going... No way... Not me... You can be noble Juvia... But not me..."

"Lucy!" Happy exclaimed. "Juvia said they rape pretty girls... You don't have to worry! You can go on the job!" He smiled at her.

"Juvia is noble?" the blue haired girl repeated slowly, bringing her hands to her face. "Oh my... I would love if that were to happen... With... The love of my life!" she squealed, ogling Gray. He sighed as she flushed, and then he listened to Juvia's next sentence. "But Lucy, you must not deny your relationship with Natsu anymore..."

"ARE WE GOING YET?" Natsu yelled; his blood was boiling.

"Natsu... You really should confess to Lucy..." Happy chided.

"Confess what?" the dragon slayer asked blankly. It was the cat's turn to sigh; Natsu regarded him a weird look and then turned his attention back to the ice mage. "By the way ice bastard, before you go accusing me of being around Lucy you should have thought about you and the water princess over there first. It's too obvious." he stated, crossing his arms over his chest. _I really don't understand what Happy is talking about..._

"Happy..." Lucy ground out. Suddenly, she was crouched down. She grabbed Happy's face and stretched it painfully. "Why don't you be a good kitty and _purr_?" _He's dead!_

"AYEEEEE! LUCYYY AYEEEE!"

Pausing her action momentarily, she inclined her head to Natsu. "I'm not going! Go yourself! I'll find a different request... and I'll ask Wendy and Carla to go with me instead!" she professed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ehhh?" Dark ocean eyes widened, but then narrowed considerably. Gray was getting tired of this nonsense. "Water princess? Well you're with the Heartfilia princess over there... Don't change the subject! I agree with Happy and Juvia, both of you should just confess and get out our way. I really want to get this job started... Let's go Juvia!" He looked at her expectantly.

The dragon slayer lost his cool, not that he was ever cool, and grit his teeth. "Lucy you _are_ going and that's that. If you don't go, then you don't care about Juvia or Gray getting raped. We're nakama!" His eyes reflected flames as he dashed toward Gray. "THERE'S NOTHING TO CONFESS!" he yelled, throwing a fire filled punch at the ice mage.

Water flew between the rivals and distinguished Natsu's dragon punch. "You will not touch Gray-sama!" Juvia proclaimed, her water surge sending Natsu backwards. She grasped Gray's hand and sprinted forward, leaving a shocked Lucy and an even more furious Natsu behind. "Yes, let's go Gray-sama!"_ They'll probably follow us anyway..._

Staggering to his feet, the dragon slayer recovered. "HEYYYY! We're coming too, damnit!" he screamed after them, staring at Lucy for a second before grabbing her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. He ignored her protests and sprinted after the blue couple, flames dancing in his eyes. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

* * *

**A/N:** _So how did you guys like it so far? A lot of retarded bickering, but we had fun rping it and I sure as hell loved making it come to life in story form xD. We are in the process of the battle right now, but I figured that could start in the next chapter! It's far from over so I hope everyone enjoys this :)! Review if you'd like, I love hearing from you guys... thank you!_


	2. Unexpected Encounters

**A/N:** _HIIII again! Yayyy an update! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are awesome... so happy you like the story Darkhope and I are creating! I'm sorry I couldn't personally respond to everyone, I've been a bit busy... but I promise I will try and get back to everyone with an honest thank you this time :)._

_Nothing really to say here except that I hope you enjoy! I'll add more comments after the chapter xD._

_**Notes:**__ Italics are thoughts as well as emphasis._

_Scene changes/Time Breaks:_

_::-::-::-::-::-__::-::-::-::-::-__::-::-::-::-::_

**Copyright:** _I only own the random villain/characters I create... Mashima-san owns all of Fairy Tail otherwise, yus._

**Original: **02/22/13 - 03/03/13

NaluxGruvia

**The Googely Gang**

_By: darkdreamerx_

**Chapter 2**

_Unexpected Encounters_

* * *

_Previously..._

_Staggering to his feet, the dragon slayer recovered. "HEYYYY! We're coming too, damnit!" he screamed after them, staring at Lucy for a second before grabbing her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. He ignored her protests and sprinted after the blue couple, flames dancing in his eyes. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"_

_._

_._

_._

That was it, she had enough.

"NATSUUUUUU! Put me down RIGHT NOW!" Lucy screamed, pounding her fists into her partner's pectorals. The muscles didn't even flinch as her bust bounced against him; he raced down the cobblestone path, successfully making the scene awkward to on-lookers. She tried again, feeling hopeless. "Didn't Master want to see me?! Juvia and Gray won't get raped! Wahhh Natsu you're being so unfairrrrrr!" She was _extremely_ upset with the situation, and thought that Natsu was being childish. She opted for _his_ partner; maybe the cat could help! "Happy... I'm sorry... Do something, _please_!"

Her transportation was laughing gleefully, almost skipping with his strides. "It's okay Lucy! We can earn money with this mission and see the guild later! Your boobs are huge by the way!"

"AYE SIR! Sorry Lucy, I'm just following along!" the Exceed said nonchalantly; he seemed to have ignored the last comment his partner made, turning a bit red.

With a rightfully crimson face of her own, the blonde triumphantly flushed her embarrassment into anger. "Well excuse me—they're not _yours_ they're _mine_—so keep your _perverted_ thoughts to yourself!" With a surge of strength, Lucy somehow managed to slap Natsu's face with her flailing arms. The dragon slayer did not wince and fueled her anger to another level. "Put me DOWN already! Happy stop acting _useless_ and help me!"

Happy munched nonchalantly on a fish that magically appeared out of nowhere, just as it always did. "What? I can't because your boobs make you too heavy."

_::-::-::-::-::-__::-::-::-::-::-__::-::-::-::-::_

Not too far ahead of the disputing Team Natsu, Team Gray was running swiftly through the streets as the village became more and more deserted. Juvia was determined to get to their destination before the sun descended and they were left in the darkness. The fact that the villagers disappeared and there were no people on the streets only meant one thing; they were close.

The wind whirled by him as he stared intently at their hands; astounded at the boldness of his partner. Wait. _Was_ she his partner...? Were _they_ a...team? Team, dare he say it, _Gray_?

The ice mage felt slightly nauseous.

Well it didn't matter now; when Natsu found out, there would be no end to it. Gray blinked a few times before saying, "Uh... Thanks Juvia." And then went back to staring at their hands. _Argh, d__amn it to hell...!_

"We must hurry," she replied. The water mage pulled her Gray-sama along, secretly hiding hearts in the backs of her eyes. "Juvia thinks the village is up ahead. If Gray-sama is with Juvia, those men shouldn't take advantage!"

The small town the job had been requested from was beside the outskirts of Magnolia; within running distance, there was no need to worry about wasting time. The village was quiet, notably now that they were slowing to a stop.

"Right... Juvia..." The dark haired man squinted and noticed that, indeed, it was just up ahead. "Natsu is lucky we didn't have to take the train!" He paused, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Speaking of that idiot... WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US?!"

Team Gray halted as Team Natsu caught up, the leader stopping in front of the two mages. Juvia eyed the face of the blonde. _I wonder why she's so flushed when she didn't even run...?_

The dragon slayer gently put Lucy down, oblivious to the curses she mumbled under her breath, and looked at Gray's aggravated face. "Gray... We were looking for a mission anyway. Might as well do it together!" He flashed everyone a hearty grin while adding, "Lucy, I will protect you and your huge boobs."

The frazzled celestial mage flinched; her hair frizzy and her appearance disheveled. She huffed, face reddening with her shirt hiked up to reveal a pale stomach. "Ugh! Stop being a pervert!" She tugged at it to hide her skin before smoothing her blonde locks down.

Gray snorted, ready to comment but then swallowed his spite when a high-pitched scream resounded through the village.

Thinking about the size of her own chest in comparison to Lucy's, Juvia became cross. Though her thoughts halted abruptly. "I heard a scream Gray-sama!"

"Oh no...a scream?!" Lucy squeaked, forgetting her fury and stepping behind Natsu to hide. "I don't want to go!"

"Lucy stop being a chicken!" Gray shouted. He looked around with scrutiny and then pointed to a grocery store. "I think it came from over there. Let's go!" As he dashed toward the alley Juvia followed closely behind.

Natsu threw his fist in the air. "O.K.! I'm all fired up! Let's go big boobs!" He grabbed Lucy's wrist and he dragged her along after the other Fairy Tail members.

A boot kicked Natsu's behind before Lucy skipped and stumbled to regain her footing. "SHUT IT!" She was aggravated with a certain pervert and felt the heat claim her body. She was fired up, too. "WHERE ARE YOU RAPISTS?!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Gray praised as the group arrived at the mouth of the alleyway. He braced himself as Juvia bumped into him. "Shhh..." Using his arm to shield her, he glanced sideways. "Natsu... You smell anything?" Beside him, Juvia flushed at her Gray-sama's protection.

The pink haired man rubbed his butt, feeling weird about Lucy's action. Was it something he said? At Gray's question, he flared his nostrils. "Yeah," he answered slowly. "Smells like...sexual juices..."

"...That's just...nasty," Lucy commented, looking at Natsu with disgust.

"Well it _is_ what I smell! There have definitely been a bunch of rapes around this place." her comrade replied firmly.

"Juvia smells it too. It used to happen in Juvia's old town when she was younger."

"Aye! I think I see someone!" A blue paw directed everyone's attention to a figure emerging a few yards from them.

"I hope you weren't raped," Gray said to Juvia, a hint of worry in his hushed tone.

"Gray-sama is worried about Juvia?" the water mage asked with big eyes and blushed instantaneously. "Oh no... Juvia was not raped. She was captured before but was saved. It was before she was very strong with her water magic."

"Good, good..." the dark haired man replied, nodding at Juvia's explanation with ocean eyes staring ahead; the figure was approaching leisurely.

An eyesore hit everyone's vision at once; clothed in a black T-shirt and black jeans, his eyes were the only feature that stood out on him. Gigantic and disproportional with his narrow face and chin, the man that emerged had violet, _googly_ eyes. With a lecherous smirk, the man licked his lips. "Oh who is this!" he drawled, regarding Lucy. "Have you brought us a sacrifice, Pinky?"

Natsu looked nonplussed as Lucy's eyes widened. "E—Ew!" she piped meekly.

"Hey you stupid man! What's going on here?! What sacrifice?!" the dragon slayer asked loudly.

Happy shook his head and wore a determined expression. "Aye... This man can't have the girls... We have to protect them! Natsu! Gray!"

The ice mage nodded and his rival clenched a fist. "Of course, Happy." Natsu said. "That goes without question."

"Hey Roger!" called a deep voice from behind the googly man. "I already dropped that screamer off with Boss. What did ya find?" Another man emerged from behind the first, clothed in the same attire. A much rounder body, but his eyes were also blessed with humongous, outrageous eyes.

The man called Roger smiled wildly, googly eyes everywhere. "Glenn! I found two lovely maidens! And two ugly monsters... And a cute blue kitty!" His grin turned disgustingly perverse. "Let's bag these two and bring them to Boss... and the cat!"

Lucy shuddered, repulsed. _The screamer?_ _What kind of sick joke is this? And what the hell is up with their eyes?_ Golden irises flared; she'd had it with perverts. "You must be the gang that's been raping woman around here... You're not taking Juvia or me!"

Gray grit his teeth. "Ha! Like that will ever happen." Hands and arms fell into the ice maker pose. "Let's do this, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Happy!"

"Mmm! We have to save the others!" Grasping her keys at her belt, Lucy swallowed thickly. _I really hope they're weak..._

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE HAPPY!" Natsu yelled. He blinked. "Oh, or Lucy either! O.K.! I'm backing you up Gray; everyone!" With his fists ready, the dragon slayer prepared himself to charge.

While pulling out a Zodiac key, Lucy sighed. "Natsu... You're a real great nakama."

The Fairy Tail members readied themselves for the oncoming battle as they backed out of the alley; their fists filled with guts and their hearts filled with pride. In front of the grocery store there was more room to move freely; their light was limited and the streets were more luminous. Acting serious started now.

Cerulean eyes narrowed. "Juvia will not be defeated or bagged!"

"Really princess? I'll take you first!" Glenn exclaimed, thrusting forward. "That'll be three today. We're gunna get them, Roger!"

"You can't defeat us," Roger said with a grin. "Glenn! Let's not fail the Boss!" Emerging from the space in between buildings, the googly man sprinted jaggedly at Natsu and Lucy.

The two teams jumped back in opposite directions, driving the two gang members apart. Gray thought it was a good idea; hopefully with their distance, the chances would be less likely to destroy the town. "Ice Make: Hammer!" He commanded as ice formed in his hands. The tool was gigantic and he slammed it down into the approaching man.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia shouted, sharp water assisting her Gray-sama's attack. The ice broke the gravel beneath Glenn creating a huge crevice in the center of the street while the water consumed the hole and overflowed.

"Nice Juvia! Come on." Gray said, running toward the damage. _Hopefully we can defeat these guys easily and find out where their place is... If that scream from before was a woman, they definitely have more than just her..._

The blue haired mage smiled at Gray's praise. The recognition strengthened her resolve and she continued her attack, swirling the water violently. "Juvia will never forgive perverts like you!"

Ice shattered around the broken earth and Glenn was unscathed as he stealthily evaded the pitfall. "Don't think so woman. You will be the next one for Boss... He likes them spunky!" With a swift arm movement, Juvia's water began to bubble. Glenn smirked as the liquid shot up like an erupting volcano; instead of oozing lava, the water swirled with ice particles and the attack was meant to hit it's original wielder. He would take her with their moves.

"Fuck!" Gray cursed as he retreated. Glenn's attack was aiming straight for Juvia and if he didn't get to her right then, she'd be severely hurt. He threw both hands together; fist and open palm. "Ice make: Floor!" _I better get to her in time!_ Both hands smashed to the floor and the cobblestone and gravel instantly turned to ice, the path flowing toward Juvia.

Without noticing the floor, Juvia was preparing to block; she didn't have time to avoid the blow. _Gray-sama, Juvia is sorry... _ She gasped when cerulean irises watched the ground beneath her become solid and slippery. Before she could react, Gray slammed into her and took them both down, sliding away from the blast's acrimony._  
_

Another explosion erupted near them and the ice mage hovered over the water mage; his bare chest pressed against her breasts. A deep blush claimed Juvia's usual pale cheeks as she conceived the position they were in. Except for her body numbing from below, she felt incredibly warm. _My Gray-sama! He's protecting me! Ah...so this is what it feels like to be pressed against him..._

The man of her thoughts opened his ocean depths, staring into her lighter ones. At their closeness, he felt his cheeks heat up. "Uh... Y—You okay?"

Their faces were compellingly close, but Juvia held her primal instincts through sheer willpower.

Somehow.

"Y—Yes Gray-sama!" Her eyes trailed down, mesmerized by his muscles.

Well, she tried to.

Her face grew more heated. "Um... W—We should... Not get attacked by this guy!"

Gray suddenly felt like Natsu; blood boiling underneath his skin.

"Let's win... Gray-sama!" The water mage's voice flitted through his ears and their eyes took each other in once again. Gray's own instincts started to stir inside him. _Juvia... I want to..._

A crackling noise broke the pair out of their stupor, and Gray jerked his head to the source. Glenn clasped his hands together and smirked at him. "Don't get too comfortable on Boss' woman! Water conducts electricity... Lighting Bird!"

The ice mage knew immediately that they didn't didn't have time to flee. "Fuck!" he said through gritted teeth. Lightening in the shape of a bird soared straight into them; wordlessly Gray hugged Juvia, effectively protecting her from the brunt of the damage. He yelled in pain as he felt flesh burning off his back. The ice shattered beneath them and the force of impact sent them skidding.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia screamed, their movement finally halting, furthering the distance between their enemy. She'd been electrocuted as well, but the currents had only passed through her. _Gray-sama took all of the damage... Juvia feels guilty._ She heard his panting and rolled out from underneath him, helping him to sit up. "Juvia will... Juvia will protect you! Are you alright, Gray-sama...?

"Augh...yeah... We gotta... We gotta move Juvia!" Gray said hurriedly, ocean depths glancing back at their foe. He pushed his first origin, grabbing energy from within himself to stand.

"How cute. Too bad you two will be separated... You look delicious water mage!" the googly man said, already preparing another lighting attack. "I will knock you out and then bring you back to Boss!"

_::-::-::-::-::-__::-::-::-::-::-__::-::-::-::-::_

Standing beside Lucy, Natsu's voice bellowed. "I will protect my friends! IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" With a lunge, deep charcoal eyes fumed with pride as fire swallowed the air Roger was running into.

"HAH! I have a shield for that! Re-quip!" The googly man yelled, a large metal shield appearing on his arm. He held it in front of him, successfully reflecting the licking flames back at the wielder.

"Goooo Natsu!" Happy cheered from beside the blonde. As the fire engulfed Roger, Lucy's mouth hung open.

"What? Like Erza? _Shit!_" The dragon slayer spewed, ducking to avoid his power being used against him.

"The fire is coming back towards us! KYAH—!" she gasped. A roar of reddish orange dispersed against them; Lucy threw herself away from Natsu, and Happy was blown towards her from the exploding earth.

"LUCY! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Ye—Yes!" the blonde replied to her worried comrade, staggering to her feet. Golden eyes looked down; the top of her blouse had been ripped in the process of her fall, exposing the top of her cleavage easily. It was the most notable aside from minor scratches on her legs and arms. "Aww why does this always happen!"

"Aye..." Happy mumbled, getting to his paws. His body had a few scratches from the blast too.

Googly eyes drank Lucy's appearance, lewd thoughts written all over his face. Wasting no time, he sped towards her. "MMM, YOU LOOK TASTY!"

Natsu intercepted him with a dark expression; he sucked in remnants of ember in the air, his belly growing big. "THAT DOES IT! You won't hurt my friends! Re-quip or not! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" With hands cupping his mouth, flames burst through his teeth, swallowing the space around him and targeting Roger.

"Aha!" the lecherous man shouted, using his shield again to deflect the ravenous flames. Instead, their path deterred to Lucy and Happy who were still recovering from the first attack.

"Not again!" The celestial mage choked. She scooped Happy into her arms as she fell to the floor and rolled away from the fiery wrath. She moaned from the pain of the rocky road slicing her bare skin. As soon as her body stopped, Happy wriggled free from her bleeding arms and grasped her collar. Lucy felt alarmed, but when she felt gravity leave her limbs, she knew Happy was flying.

"Hang on Lucy!" the Exceed cried as he lifted them higher, away from the dangerous battlefield below. _She's heavy, but this isn't the time to to tell her!__  
_

"Ah—thank you, Happy!" Her hands flew to the pouch at her belt. "Now I can use a spirit!" Quickly Lucy grabbed a key, pointing it at Roger. "Taurus!"

The golden key ignited, a formidable glow illuminating the empty street. The second Zodiac sign appeared, a double-headed axe held strongly in his hands.

"MOOOOOOOOOO! Lucy-san," the bull bellowed with hearts in his eyes, "beautiful as always!" He gawked at her cleavage, earning an eye-roll from the blonde.

"Just hurry up!" Lucy muttered, irritated. There were just _too many_ perverts around her today. She _couldn't wait_ until the mission was _finally_ over...

"MOOOOO anything for Lucy-san!" Taurus swung his huge weapon at the googly man, aiming for his neck.

"Oooo a celestial mage!" Roger teased. The grin on his face faded as he ducked to avoid his head getting chopped off. "Damnit, what an annoying cow!" He jumped back, creating space between the bull and himself.

Lucy clenched her fists, her voice piqued. "Ugh, why can't we hit him?! Taurus again!" Golden eyes glanced around, smoke and destroyed earth claiming her vision. _Where the hell did Natsu go?_

Hands sizzled, ready; Roger decided if he had used his shield it would have cracked; so magic it was. "Lighting... FLASH!" Just as Taurus smashed his axe into Roger, he was reeled back from electrification. He grunted in pain as he skidded across the uneven floor.

"TAURUS!" Lucy screamed, shocked at the abundance of power their opponent had. He had _googly_ eyes for Christ's sake!

As the spirit disappeared, the air whispered, "I'm sorry... Lucy-san." and the celestial mage could only tremble.

"Happy...how are we going to win...?" she asked her companion, her voice shaking. _Natsu... Where are you...? We're going to...lose!_

As if he'd heard her thoughts, the pink haired man bounded through the smoke. "HERE I COME!" But before he was able to prepare an attack, Roger spotted him. The googly man used the same move on Natsu that had taken down Lucy's magic.

"Lighting...FLASH!"

The only difference was, Natsu was prepared for that. He'd seen what happened to Taurus before he showed himself again; and this time, he'd be the one using the enemy's magic to attack. He ran into the lightning, mouth wide open. He inhaled the sparks, the currents of electricity, into his belly. Routine for him, but after he ate all of the lighting, his magic would be slightly different. He smirked, wiping remnants of alchemy from his mouth. "You aren't the only one who can use lightning!"

Roger's eyes widened in disbelief; how could someone eat fire _and_ lightning? _My lightening?!_

Up above, Happy remembered Lucy's last question. "It's a good thing we have Natsu, Lucy! That's how we will win. Gray and Juvia will handle the other guy! Aye sir!"

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S FIST!" the dragon slayer roared, speed manipulating gravity to his advantage. He was at Roger's face within a second; punch filled with ferocious, fiery electricity blowing him into a building; an explosion of debris and smoke.

Lucy's mood uplifted, and she cheered her teammate on. "YEAH NATSU!" With her body still dangling in Happy's paws, she agreed. "Yes Happy, he's the best partner!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Pinky?" a voice snapped. But there was no one else around them...

Natsu whirled around, charcoal observing a shadow materialize from the alley where Fairy Tail had first encountered the gang. _The fuck...? Another one!? _His eyes narrowed when the man _did_ appear, arraying the same eyes and getup that the partners possessed. The googly man's violet eyes made Natsu roll his own; how were these guys _seriously_ part of a gang?

"Oh great. Another one?" he stated, sighing. "You guys are asking for it..." His attention shifted upwards, resting his eyes on his blonde comrade. "Don't worry Lucy, I will protect you."

The addressed woman felt a warmth grow inside her at his words. _He just doesn't understand how blunt he is! Now's not the time to blush! _She flashed him a hard look instead, grasping her keys once again. "Natsu, I'll try and protect you too!" In the back of her mind, she wondered quickly if Gray and Juvia were okay. Then golden irises refocused on the enemies in front of her; she had to assist Natsu. She didn't want to be weak and useless to him... And she sure as hell, _did not_ want to be raped!

Roger staggered out of the clearing smoke, wiping blood off of his chin from a gash on his face. He noticed Daryl and grinned, happy to see he wouldn't be losing anymore. "Daryl, we have some fun for the Boss. Pinky's giving me some trouble though. Let's take him out."

The man named Daryl smiled wickedly at Natsu, who simply glared back. "Sounds good to me. They don't call us The Googly Gang for nothin'! We only got eyes for pretty woman!" His hands prepared an attack; Roger mirroring his stance adjacent to him.

"Thanks for the help Lucy! Together we will win... These guys are nothing!" Natsu said, giving her a cheeky smile. He inhaled deeply and then blew out an inferno, the move resembling a flame thrower. "EAT FIRE AND BURN!"

Lucy gasped at the searing heat radiating from the licking wrath that Natsu was exhaling. She gasped a second time when she felt gravity begin to pull her weight.

"Lucy you're too heavy nowwwww!" Happy cried, his paws slipping off Lucy's collar as she plummeted a few feet to the ground. _It really is the boobies...!_

"WAHHHH!" the blonde wailed, landing on her butt beside the fire-breathing Natsu. "Damnit Happy! Don't just _drop_ me!" she scolded as the blue cat whined an apology.

The flames danced against their faces, the entire village glowing steadily. Orange hues and red embers lit up the darkening sky, and Lucy realized their reward would probably be cut in half.

Or more.

Or even _more_ than that.

"Natsu don't burn everything!" Lucy begged, though knowing it was futile. She got up slowly, rubbing her behind tenderly. _But he's right... Forget the reward for now! Together we can win!_ "Yes, we can do this together," she said aloud. "That's what Fairy Tail is all about!" She pulled out Scorpio's key, ready to avenge Taurus.

_::-::-::-::-::-__::-::-::-::-::-__::-::-::-::-::_

Juvia nodded fiercely, her legs picking her up to stand beside Gray. "Y—Yes!" She had accessed her first origin as well; the second, in reserve, was about to be utilized. "Do you remember what we did before, Gray-sama?! When we combined our powers? It's the only way we will win!" _This is not about holding hands; Juvia must save the female mages from these perverts!_

"HAAAAAAA!" A lightning blast flew from Glenn's fingertips toward the wounded mages, aimed to send them into peril.

It was imperative that Juvia did not waste a second in the evasion. "Watch out Gray-sama!" she cried as she pushed Gray aside in one barreling motion, successively evading the dire situation they would have been in if the attack had hit.

The ice mage was panting but he paused to spit blood out of his mouth. "Thanks Juvia... Let's show 'em how strong Fairy Tail mages are!" He grinned at her quickly before glaring at the idiot in front of him. "You prick," he all but growled.

* * *

**A/N:** _Chapter 2 done! __I really hope you guys enjoyedddd! I hope the battle scenes were pretty epic; I tried to make everything canon-esque. The battle will continue in chapter 3! I know I ended it at a cliffhanger, but blame Darkhope because she takes forever to respond to the rp...ARGH!_

_So next chapter... Will Natsu, Lucy, and Happy be able to defeat Roger and Daryl? And will Juvia and Gray successfully perform their joint move? __I'll try to update soon, so until then... review and wait patiently please ahahaha... aha... hah...please T_T?_


End file.
